Darkness before light
by Serenity200571
Summary: Sequel to Deep Love hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N When I posted my first chapter of my first story I would never have believed I now have 26 stories either ongoing or finished, wow thank you to all you wonderful readers for the support you have given me. Hope you like this sequel as I have been asked by a few on this so wanted to get chapter one up and running xxx**

Shyann heard the door slam as Mark left, his words echoing in her head loud and clear, she was no better than him, she had just fucked him willingly, even begged for it, whilst her husband was trying to locate her. She got up and went to the bathroom, turning the shower on, as her head went through the last few days of events. Fuck, oh god, she had just realised that in the heat of their lust. Mark hadn't used a condom, at this moment she hated them both and silently prayed that no child would be born into this mayhem.

Married, the fucking bitch was married to Steve, he found it hard to take in, she did everything to indicate she wasn't. but then to find out he was a dad to a 14 year old. She was going to pay. Yet after all these years she still did it for him, she was Steve's problem not his. Taking his phone out he called his lawyer, he had to find out where he stood on getting Marcus.

Shyann finally crawled home around 1-00am, unlocking the door she was shocked to see the mess the house was in, shit Steve had gone through it like a fucking tornado, only there was nothing to save, at least not downstairs. Heading up she found Steve sat in his recliner in the spare bedroom staring at the wall.

"Hi "

"Found your way home then"

"Yeah, looks like you tried to mess the place up Steve why?"

"Why? You fucking ask me why? You bitch you knew all along Calaway was his dad, why didn't you tell me Shyann, I would have protected you kept you away from him"

"Because I knew this would happen"

"Where you been eh Shyann, in his arms fucking him was he good sweetheart after all this years? Saying that at his age I bet he was rusty"

"Fuck you Steve, I don't need this shit, he knows about Marcus and he has threatened to fight for him, so I really have more important things to worry about then your fucking pride. When you are sober and thinking right I want that fucking mess dealt with downstairs you asshole" storming away, she needed her soft bed, and lots of sleep. It was going to be hell she just knew it.

"Shyann calm down ok, I am sorry, I will clean up the mess, I was worried about you honey I phoned and left messages, Where were you baby?"

"I stayed in a family hotel I needed space Steve you shouldn't have shouted it like that, and that was no way for Mark to find out, Both of you hurt me,"

"I said I am sorry what more can I do"

"Fuck off Steve"

"Me fuck off, honey if it wasn't for me, you would still be a lonely single mum, for the life of me I don't know why I didn't walk when Steph"

"When Steph what Steve?," he hung his head, not wanting to say any more

"No you bastard lets get this all out in the open, How long have you been seeing her?"

"Ok you want the truth, I have been sleeping with her for six months and yesterday I was going to call it off so we could give it another go."

"But, and I feel there is a big but here ain't there Steve?" he hated how she knew him so well

"I couldn't do it"

"Why?"

"I love her honey, and I love you, I don't want to hurt either of you"

"It's one or the other Steve you need to make your choice" he nodded yet he had to ask her.

"Have you slept with him?" he sighed as he looked at her, not wanting to know the answer, yet needing it so they could move on from this shit.

"No" she replied as technically she didn't sleep with him she fucked him.

"I want to believe you honey , I need to believe you" pulling her into his arms he held her tight,

"Only you can decide that Steve, but I am telling you now, if we make a go of this put everything to the side and forget it, you have to leave Steph" moving out of his arms she headed to bed, unsure if the had done the right thing, she loved Steve she really did, but her heart belonged to the father of her child.

Two days later outside another arena, Shyann climbed out of her car, she hadn't seen Mark since he walked out on her. Heading across the car park she hadn't noticed him

"Shaynn wait, we need to talk," he shouted catching up with her, he grabbed her arm.

"I don't think we have anything left to talk about mark" she tried to pull her arm away.

"Yes we do, I need" Mark started to say but was cut off by her.

"No Mark, I don't want to hear your lies, and your accusations" she could feel the tears stinging her eyes yet had to continue

"What did you think when you kicked me down? You knew that would hurt me, break me. I drove myself crazy for years trying to figure out why you cheated on me with her. I couldn't take it anymore, then being pregnant with Marcus, when you come back in my life it went to hell. You know what Mark I walked away from the man I loved without a fight, I will be damned if I do it again" feeling her tears falling she had to get out of here.

"You have a battle on your hand Shyann, I am going to make sure I fight you for Marcus," he was envious of the time he had lost, that Shyann and even Steve had seen his son grow. Yet he knew Steve was lowlife and didn't deserve her love, he craved it had done for the last fifteen years, he reached for her to pull her tighter into his embrace so he could comfort her.

"Get off Mark I don't need or want you to comfort me, I crave my husband his tender loving arms around me, before the day is over I will have that, What will you have Mark, empty arms and memories, you can rot in hell" She moved out of his embrace

"Lead the way to hell darlin after all you're the tour guide"

"Go fuck yourself" she replied as she flipped him off,

"be careful darlin I am still your boss"

"No Mark Vince is and as from today he has moved me to being Steve's assistant.

Shaynn smiled to herself when she saw the look he threw her, yeah Mark I beat you at your own game. Heading into the arena she went to locate her husband's room.

Steve had seen the last few moments when she dropped the bombshell on Calaway, she was one hot little number when his wife got started, hell he should know his back was red raw from the scratch marks she had inflicted when they had make up sex. He had finally given into her demands and wanted to make a go of it with her, dropping Steph in the process.

"One hell of a woman isn't she Mark? I am so glad you didn't get to keep her, you don't deserve her" Steve commented as he went past.

"You and her may think this is over, I will see her rot in hell, both of you, I plan on getting full custody of Marcus" he went for Steve, feeling himself being restrained he looked back to see Glenn had him in a hold,

"Save it Mark he ain't worth it" Steve laughed as he walked away, no way was he losing Shyann to that piece of shit, she was his and so was Marcus.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve found Shyann in his locker room looking as sexy as ever, he couldn't help himself, pulling her into his arms he kissed her passionately, as she returned his kiss, opening to accept his tongue. She loved the softness of his lips and the hardness of his tongue. Moaning she grabbed his hair between her fingers, all thoughts of Mark vanished from her head.

His lips left her mouth travelling to her neck, his favourite spot where he nipped and kissed. Moving to her earlobe he took it between his teeth, feeling her body respond to his advances, he would make her crave his touch, more so tonight.

"You are beautiful sweetheart and you belong to me" he whispered in her ear

"Yes" she moaned as he continued to gently tease her lips, his hand playing with her breasts, going back to her neck he sucked hard, only moving his mouth when he was satisfied he had left his mark on her neck. He hoped Calaway saw it, moving along her shoulder, he placed butterfly kisses along, to the hollow of her neck, she could feel his hot breath, just above her breast. Grabbing his head she led him to them, needing him to suck on them, he took his time undoing her top, making her whimper underneath his knowing hands.

"Please baby I need your mouth on my breasts" she begged him, as he moved his hand down her midriff, his mouth descended on her breast, the jolt shot through her, as she moaned his name. He sucked hard while rolling her nipple between his teeth, gently nipping as his hand skimmed across her pelvis , just above her wet pussy, then he slid his finger inside her wetness causing a tremor shake her body.

"You feel so good baby"

"Please Steve I need you in me"

He loved hearing her beg, another jolt went through his now throbbing cock, he was rock hard, her pleads were about to be answered. Pulling his jeans down he nudged her knees apart, as he positioned himself between them. She could feel him at her entrance, teasing her as he took her hands above her head and entwined their fingers together stretching he body, he took her lips hard under his

"Open your eyes baby look at me" The moment her eyes opened he thrust into her deep. Her legs , wrapping around his waist as she slammed her hard into the wall.

" Fuck Steve . I need you" she screamed as he increased the pace, hard and fast, she was so tight, hot and wet, perfect for him.

He let go of her hands and moved one of his between them working her clit, as he plunged deeper in her, feeling her body respond she was on edge.

"Steve fuck me"

"Shyann god baby I'm coming" as Steve roared his release, Shaynn collapsed in his arms. Marks fist hit the wall, he had heard it all, the bastard had made sure he did.

"I love you honey"

" I love you too Steve" both coming down from their high,

"Tonight we will go out and celebrate " loving being in his arms, she had to make do with what they had, she had lost Mark forever and that would be the hardest to get over, not Steve's infidelity that was easy. She had fucked up herself, she would have to let go now, forget he existed it was never meant to be.

"The test is positive Shyann you are about ten weeks pregnant " Dr Monroe confirmed

"Ok and"

"We will start you on a prenatal programme and monitor you, you're healthy and I don't see any reason for this not to be a normal pregnancy"

"What about my past problems with Marcus?"

"We will keep a close eye on you, but I cannot see any problems just rest when your body tells you and no stress" Shyann almost laughed at that no stress, she was pregnant, going through a custody fight with Marcus dad, tell her how she could not have stress.

"Ok"

"We will see you in two weeks, and I will let you speak to the nurse about the prenatal programme"

An hour later Shyann was sat in the car, contemplating on how to tell Steve. The last few weeks had been incredible their marriage had got stronger, than it had been. She counted back the weeks and to her horror, it was the time Mark and her had fucked, no she had to believe it was Steve's hell it had to be, she couldn't be expecting Mark's second child. Heading home she had to think, no she had to tell Steve. Waiting for him to come home, she was anxious and scared.

"Hey sweetheart" she greeted him, as she got up from the sofa to kiss him

"Hey honey where's Marcus?"

"Playing next door, come sit with me"

"Oh no, this sounds serious" as he followed her.

"Baby" she said as she put his hand on her stomach,

"What?" he wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh honey that's great, oh god a baby, How far are you?"

"About ten weeks"

Steve went silent, as he calculated back, she could see the turmoil in his eyes she knew what he was thinking before he said it.

"About ten weeks ago you went missing"

"Steve, what are you saying?"

"I don't know Shyann, you disappeared"

"What are you insinuating"

"I think we both know the answer to that question" he calmly replied.

"It's your child Steve, Do I have to do a fucking test to prove it?"

"Are you willing to take the risk Shyann?"

"What risk it's your damn baby"

"Ok I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to upset you, I know it's mine" He pulled her into his arms comforting her. All Shaynn could think was the shit was going to hit the fan, as she was almost certain the baby she was carrying wasn't her husband's. Steve knew it wasn't his, he hadn't been truthful with Shyann, but hell he was going to be a dad.

A few months had passed and Mark had pulled out all the stops to get custody of Marcus but nothing, he hadn't seen Shyann either since that day in the car park. Sitting in another lonely hotel room, he opened his bottle of scotch putting some into a glass he added ice. Walking out onto the balcony he looked over the city as the lights slowly started to come on, giving it a different look altogether. Same shit though different scenery, swirling the drink in the glass he put it to his lips. He hated to admit it but he missed her, after being with her for a few days, if that, he missed her. Hearing his phone go, he looked at the name, what the hell did Glenn want him for at this time of night., they had spoken earlier at the arena.

"Hi Glenn"

"Mark man I don't know how to tell you this, Steve collapsed tonight"

"Yeah and what has that got to do with me?"

"He was with Steph at the time, Shyann has just been told she needs you Mark"

"No" slamming the phone down he threw the glass against the wall, no way was he going down that path again, no fucking way. As he pulled his jeans on and t- shirt over his head, he grabbed his gear, no matter what she had done to him, his baby girl needed him. Heading out the door, he called Glenn for details, knowing he would be there for her, because he loved her.

Shaynn was in shock as she walked into the ICU, still trying to piece together what Steph had said, not understanding what had happened to her husband and why he had been with the bitch, when he came through this she would kill him. Approaching the nurse she gave her name

"Oh, your Mrs Austin, I thought she was" pointing into Steve's room she saw Steph next to her husband's bed, holding his hand her head bowed as her shoulders shook. That to Shaynn was a woman in love, and no matter how much she wanted to haul her ass out of that room and go for her, she couldn't,. She actually felt sorry for her, even after all this time she still loved him, had waited for him. Watched while he tried to make his marriage work, hurt when she found out about the baby. Shaynn couldn't hurt her, it wasn't Steph's fault she fell in love with a married man, you couldn't help who you fell in love with. Telling the nurse it would be ok, she would sort it, she let her go back to her station, all Shyann could do was watch from the window. Not attempting to go in, not yet. Hearing a noise, she saw a movement in the glass behind her, unsure of who it was.

"Hey, darlin " not believing Mark was here, she turned going into his open arms.

"Any News, baby?"

"No, I don't know, I just got here, and the nurse thought Steph was his wife, she's in there now., and I'm too afraid to disturb them" Marked pulled her to his body, she was confused and hurting, all the could do was be there, if she needed him.

"Not good baby girl. Not good"

"Mark, I think I've lost him"

"No Baby, that man loves you" he said feeling her pain, he was still hurting from when he walked out on her, every damn day he regretted it. he should have kidnapped her, kept her with him until she agreed to divorce Steve and marry him.

"I know but….."

"shush sweetheart, let me go see what the nurse says ok, try and find out some information for you" as he walked away he noticed a slight bump, hell she was pregnant, he knew damn well it was his. No way could Steve had fathered the kid, he knew this because years ago Steve had confessed that his little swimmers weren't swimming, ok he had worded it with a lot of swear words and fists through walls, but all on the rooster had heard it, loud and clear.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark came back with Steve's doctor, it felt like hours yet only 15 minutes had passed.

"Mrs Austin, I am so sorry, I thought that Steph was his wife and we gave her all the details"

"It's ok, how is he?"

"He was lucky to be honest a mild stroke, brought on by stress. Has he been under any pressure lately?" Shyann wanted to laugh, stress definitely, what with the baby, and from the looks of it keeping his affair secret.

"yes we have been"

"Well, he needs to rest, at the moment I have to decided if we will actually let him wrestle again" Shyann burst into tears, that was Steve's life, it would kill him, no wonder Steph looked so upset.

"Does he know?"

"Yes, he didn't take it well" Mark smirked no he wouldn't, just like he wouldn't if it was him laying there.

"Excuse me doctor I don't like to interrupt what will happen now?"

"Well Mr Calaway, as long as he isn't stressed and rests, he should be out within the week, we want to monitor him, hence why we are keeping him here in ICU. Now Mrs Austin I can get that woman out so you can be with your husband"

"No, it's ok, she needs him, he needs her. I will go in when I am ready"

"Mrs Austin I cannot stress enough about, him not being upset"

"Doctor it's ok, she has seen her husband I will bring her back tomorrow, after all we cannot have you stressed either eh? Especially now,with a baby on the way" Shyann didn't like the way Mark was looking at her, as if he knew something she didn't, he was right in what he was saying, yet shouldn't a wife be with her husband. Looking back into the room, she knew he had the support he needed, ensuring the nurse told him she had been there, she headed with out off the hospital with Mark, for the first time putting someone else's feelings before herself. Tomorrow was another day, she would see him then.

"Do you need a lift?"

"I can get a taxi"

"Shaynn its late your pregnant, tired let me take you home sweetheart" how he wanted to take her to his, hold her tight, let her know she was loved. She looked so lost, pathetic really, yet she tore at his damn heartstrings.

"Leave me alone Mark"

"Fuck Shaynn what do you want from me? I come here because I know damn well you need someone at the moment, and I cannot see any other mug lining up to help. Let me be there for you"

"What like you were when you fucked around on me, when I had your son on my own?"

" Ahh, so that's what this is all about, So darlin when you going to tell him this baby is mine too?" How he wanted to hit her, she pushed all his buttons again and like a damn fool he let her.

"What? Mark this baby is Steve's whatever perverse idea you have in your head about this baby being yours get it out now, we only fucked" stopping her words he snarled in her face

"We fucked a few times sweetheart, but this baby is mine. The reason I know it is mine is because Steve is infertile, and for the life of me I don't why your beloved husband never told you" seeing her falter he grabbed her in his arms, he could kill Steve for this, what the hell was the man playing at. Placing her in his truck, he climbed in, she had gone into herself, she did this when hurt and confused, he remembered it well. She was in no fit state to be on her own, fuck it he was taking her to his hotel, she could scream and hit him when they got there, no way was he leaving her on her own. Half an hour later, he pulled up and parked the car in the secluded area at the back of the hotel, opening her door he helped her out.

"Let…me… go" she demanded through clenched teeth, annoyed he had brought her here.

"Shaynn, enough you can't be on your own"

"Take me home now!" she couldn't be here, she needed space, had to process what Mark had told her, could this baby really be his. How she hoped, no she shouldn't think like that, she should be back at the hospital with her husband, not here with her ex lover. Mark watched her, god he couldn't help himself pulling her into his arms he gave her the kiss he had been craving to do for months. She accepted it, taking note how good it felt to be held in his arms again, to feel his lip on hers. His tongue demanded access to the inside of her mouth, and she willing allowed him. God she tasted so much sweeter, the sensation of her tongue twirling, sliding and entwining with his was mind blowing. Month's worth of pent up desire exploded almost violently during the kiss, and it was a long time before either came up for air.

Shaynn was the first, she was dazed a little, her lips swollen from his hungry kiss, she was still in his arm's her body crushed against him. He wanted to make love to her, it was clear in his emerald eyes, and damn she wanted him just as much. Yet both were hesitant to take the next step, reluctantly she backed away from him, and he allowed it. He wanted to apologise, yet the words wouldn't come out. He wasn't sorry for kissing no fucking way, he was only sorry for not doing it sooner. She turned towards the hotel, and slowly walked towards it. He was about to follow her, yet when she passed the side of his truck, something inside him broke loose, and his internal restraint was no more.

His long legs moved him forward allowing him to catch her before she moved any further, grabbing her he pressed her body against the truck door, and took her lips again. She was helpless to stop him, in face she was always helpless when she was in his arms, it seemed her body had forgotten how to move as her arms settled against the truck for support. Then she plunged them into his hair, loving the softness she felt.

In uncontrollable, frenzy, Mark's mouth moved from hers to her neck, his teeth nipping madly at her delicate flesh, as his lips slid further down the slope of her throat, she threw her head back. All she could feel was the lust and wetness between her legs, wrapping a leg around him to dram him closer, as she felt the evidence of his need, a strangled moan came from her throat, She strained against him pulling him closer and closer, just as he sucked her neck hard and bit. He planned on marking her, for all to see, no longer caring she was married, she was his , her and his children.

Cupping her breasts through her shirt he squeezed, feeling the nipple stand to attention, god help him, he wanted to take her right here and now, fuck anyone who saw them, he didn't care, he had to have her.

"Inside, we have to go inside" she whispered roughly wanting him just as much.

"No" he groaned as his hand crudely shoved up her skirt "No time"

His hands were burning her thighs leaving a trail of heat that sank to her core, he was rough, primitive, how she loved him. With a quick motion of his hands her panties were discarded. Her body ached for him, her patience gone reaching for his jeans she undid him, she was taking to long he had to be in her. Damn feeling her hands inside his jeans, she held him, throbbing in her warm hand. Enough lifting her he sank inside her, as they both moaned with pleasure,

He pushed himself all the way inside, she felt so good warm, silky and tight, heaven, one of his arms held her in place as her other legs wrapped around him. His other hand had to grab the truck and he hoped the sweat breaking out all over him didn't loosen his hold on her or the truck. She moaned his name loud as he moved within her, slow and deep, then hard and fast as is release began to build inside him. It wouldn't be long for either of them, her back was against the door, as he increased the thrust harder and faster.

"Fuck Mark, oh god …" she was almost there., raising her body upward, shuddering in his arms she was opening up, her arms went around him and held him tight. The fluttering sensations grew stronger, deeper, and burst forth over and over. Sweat beaded of Mark's forehead and a slow trickle began to run down his face, as her eager tongue drank it in.

"Let go baby" she whispered in his ear, her soft voice pushing him over the egde.

"Please baby" she whimpered. Moving her body, helping him seek the release he so desperately needed, but denied himself at the same time.

"No" he moaned "Not yet" Her teeth nipped his earlobe.

"Yes mark Now!" she demanded

Shaynn's tongue teased his ear, running up and down it. It was enough to finally make him go over. His hips froze as he let out a loud groan his body shuddered against hers. He didn't let go off her he couldn't, breathing heavily through his parted lips, the feel of his breath against her neck, felt wonderful.

"I still love you baby girl, you and my children"

"I know Mark, I know"


	4. Chapter 4

Coming apart yet again in his arms, she moved her body off the bed, finally remembering the words he had uttered when he came inside her, against the truck. Turning to him she asked the question she should have asked before.

"Mark what do you mean your children, you only have Marcus" oh he was so looking forward to taking the wind out of her sails

"My children Shyann, Marcus and this little one you are carrying my children both of them" Shyann jumped from the bed, he was crazy, no way

"No"

"Baby Steve is unable to have kids, and seeing as you fucked me so nicely I am the only other candidate or at least I hope so, after all you quickly jumped back into my arms didn't you"

"You fucking bastard"

"Maybe. But honey you want this bastard in you over and over again, so what does that make you a damn whore"

"What you are is a damn mistake, I should have known better"

"If I was such a damn mistake then how come you got pregnant by me twice, and the second time when you are married to someone else, you think of that darlin, when you are asleep in your lonely bed. I don't want you in here with me, you are one cold heartless bitch, why the hell I gave you my heart in the first place I don't know, but god help me you fucking have it and there aint a damn thing I can do about it"

Shaynn knew she had hurt him, and deep, why hadn't she kept her mouth shut, all he had done was pick her up and carry her through the hard times, love her better, and time and time again she had shit on him. Sobbing she ran to the spare bedroom and threw herself on the bed, why couldn't she let down her barriers and believe him. He loved her, the stupid, stupid man still loved her after all she had done. Rubbing her belly she knew he had been telling the truth, so why had Steve gone along with it?. Too many questions rushing around in her head, she fell into a restless sleep. Mark heard her crying, willing himself not to go to her, he would let her come to him , he was through chasing her. Smiling he thought of the little one she carried, he was going to be a daddy again, and he didn't give a fuck if she liked it or not, he was going to be there for the birth, and to watch it grow.

It came to morning too soon, Shyann felt she hadn't slept, feeling shit she managed to get showered and dragged herself downstairs, praying he wouldn't start with her again, she wasn't strong enough to take him on today.

"You know what darlin I was thinking, it's a case of you don't me, yet no one else can have me" shit he sacred her, she hadn't even noticed him at the back door.

"Mark, I really don't care what you think at the moment, I need to see my husband" slamming his hand hard against the wall he turned on her.

"You are still thinking about your fucking husband after what we did last night?"

"Mark, let it be"

"You must hate me so much Shyann, so damn much, that my feelings mean so little to you, that I poured my heart out to you last night and still you think of that bastard, who lied to you, and is still lying to you. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY I AM THE SAME SHYANN DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE"

"I don't hate you Mark, I have been hurt deeply by you, and I can't go through it again" she waited for him to attack.

"You've been hurt, what about me, since you came back into my life you have ripped it apart, ripped me apart, telling me you love me, giving me hope then tearing it all down again so I have nothing, well honey if this is your revenge by god you have got it"

"Mark you don't care about anyone but yourself" she knew she had to defend herself, she was ashamed that he had felt this way, how hurt he was by her. Never had she wanted this for him, to see him broken, she went to move past him, as he grabbed her to him.

"I do care about you, Marcus and our new little one" he kissed her, he tried to be gentle, he really did, yet as always it intensified to the point of being brutal, She pushed him away, then hit him, shooting a look at her he slammed the door behind him, if he stayed he would have hurt her. Both wondering if they could ever get past this anger and make it work.

"You're a fucking asshole Calaway" she shouted at him, not realising he had heard her, oh he was pissed beyond belief, why couldn't he just leave it, no the bitch had called him that once too often. Throwing the door open he went for her.

"I am so tired of you calling me that, let me give you a real reason to call me one"

Pinning her arms above her head, her body against the wall with his, he kissed her, his anger and frustration all in the kiss, no tenderness. Trying to move her head, he wouldn't let her , as he overpowered her . Continuing his attack he never let up not until she surrendered, opening her lips to ease the pain he was causing he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue in her mouth, as he gripped both her wrists in one hand, he placed the other one under her t shirt groping her breast hard, wanting to hurt her as he had him.

"Please Mark" she begged as the pain intensified.

"Please what bitch, continue or stop?" he yelled

"Don't do this"

"When I am done, you will have a reason to think of me as an asshole" he squeezed her even harder, bringing tears to her eyes.

He continued to hurt her, hearing her groan, not sure if she was enjoying it or not, in fact he didn't really give a fuck, as he thrust his hand down her pants, fingering her until she screamed in pain. When he reached his goal, she was wet and tight, so she was enjoying it, he viciously used his fingers to fuck her, as her tears rolled down her cheeks. Mark had never been like this, she had driven him to this, and she deserved it, praying that he would finish soon. He stopped roughly forcing her on the kitchen table, on to her stomach, ripping her pants and thing away, He held onto the small of her back as he freed himself, cruelly entering her, thrusting hard and deep, he came inside her, just as her phone went.

"Mark, let me up so I can…."

"It can wait, I am not done with you yet"

The phone continued to ring and something inside him snapped

"Go answer it, maybe it's your precious husband" he pulled out and pushed her away.

Hearing her answer, it was Steve.

"You lied to me Steve why?"

"Baby. I …" how the hell had she found out the only person who would know Calaway, she was with her fucking ex she had to be.

"You're with him aren't you?"

"You're with her, I came to see you last night Steve the poor doctor didn't know what to say when I turned up as your wife, and she had already stepped into my shoes. Then I find out you can't have kids, what the hell Steve"

"It's Calaway's isn't it?" he knew they were over, he couldn't take her back now not after everything, he was as much to blame as her, He loved her, but he loved Steph more, he had felt Shyann getting distant, with him, trying her best to make it work, yet her heart belonged to Mark it always had done. He knew now he was a poor substitute for him.

"Yes, I am so so sorry" letting the phone fall from her hand she didn't hear it drop, as Mark grabbed it and shut it too.

"Mark, I am so sorry, I didn't …., I thought"

"shhh baby, it's okay" pulling her into his arms he held her tight as she cried over the loss of her marriage.

"Come on baby"

"Where are we going?"

"You are all tense sweetheart you need a hot bath will be good for you" nodding her head, she let him guide her on the bed, whilst he sorted the bath out. Lighting candles, to sooth her, she had always loved them when they were together. Guiding her in, he gentle removed what was left of her damaged top he had almost ripped from her body only moments ago.

"Relax little one, let your mind and body be free"

She was too drained from it all to resist, letting him take over completely as he removed her bra. She was naked to the waist, yet he did not touch her in anyway. Stripping what was left of the clothes, he helped her into the bath, facing her backside towards him. Shaynn thought he was going to lower himself into the bath with her. Yet he remained on the edge pouring water over her head. Eventually when he was happy she was relaxed and more at ease, he helped her out, drying her he dressed her in one of his shirts, turning down the bed he helped her in

"Try and rest darlin, you need it for you and the baby" kissing her forehead he moved away

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, rest darlin" he went to grab a coffee and dialled Glenn. After a long chat about how bad he felt almost raping Shyann, he went to check on her, she was up by the window looking out over the fields. Walking up behind her, he placed his arms around her pulling her to him

"Can't sleep sweetheart" he whispered in her ear

"Guess I have so much going round"

"Forget about it Shyann, it's for the best he is in good hands she will love him"

"I know, and I guess I am in good hands to huh?" she asked

"You know you are, come on darlin I will help you get some sleep" taking her hand he guided her to the bed. Telling her to lie on her back he grabbed some oil from the nightstand, smiling as he sprinkled some on her growing belly, he massaged it as well as her neck and shoulders. She moaned his hands felt so god, he concentrated on her belly loving that his son or daughter was in there. All the time he whispered sweet nothings in her ear with his sexy undertaker voice. Finally seeing her eyes fall and her breathing shallow, he started to unbutton the shirt further her eyes opened, as she silently told him to continue what he was doing, knowing full well they both needed this. After opening her shirt, he still didn't remove it, her nipples hardened under his gaze, yet he avoided them like he had before. Starting on her ear he nibbled and sucked, kissing it, yet never using his hands. He avoided her lips too, as he licked down her neck, to her shoulder where he left a mark with his teeth. He continued to put light butterfly kisses along her chest, leading to what he wanted, when he reached her nipples he flicked his tongue over each one, making her clutch the headboard for support as she arched herself towards him. Her body begging for more, his hands were gentle as they played with each breast, so different from before, the pain now going from them both. The hurt leaving to be replaced by the love they both felt for each other, he was building the fire in her, knowing he was the only one who could put it out.

He kissed around her navel, alternating with his tongue, making her hot, Gently removing her thing to see her glistening juices, she opened her legs for him, as he kissed her inner thigh. He was close enough that she could feel his breath only inches away and lifted her hips to meet him. He placed his hands under her ass and lifted her to him, tenderly kissing her swollen lips before taking her into his mouth. Her hands at her sides now gripped the sheets as she whimpered, screaming his name when his tongue went inside her wet fold and tasted her, she withered under his assault her body at his beck and call.

Her body tightened as he continued, it wasn't long before she came, the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced in a long time. Mark moved up the bed as her tremors slowed, she was exhausted yet knew he had not come.

"Mark"

"Shhh darlin, I am alright, let it lull you to sleep, I am right here to hold you"

"Mark, I want your warmth in me" she demanded as her hand caressed his cock through his jeans.

"baby are you sure this is what you want?"

"Please don't make me beg"

Untangling himself from her, he removed his jeans , joining her back on the bed. He rolled her on her back and entered her easily, once inside her felt her tightness, wetness and fuck the heat, She was molten lava, he began to thrust harder and faster deeper until he released himself into her. He stayed inside her, where he belonged, rolling her on her side holding her close to him, both drifted into a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up in Marks arms was becoming a regular thing for Shyann, she had a lot to consider, her feelings for him would never die, she loved him completely, always had always will. The one thing now was to sort her broken marriage out with Steve. Marcus would be upset, she hoped it would be ok, as he had been slowly getting to know his real dad, they clicked instantly which hadn't surprised her at all. Yet there was so much stuff to sort out, she shouldn't have rushed so quickly back into Mark's arms.

"Mark, are you awake?" she asked softly with her back to him.

"Yeah darlin" he sighed knowing she had something on her mind, it had been a rollercoaster couple of days for all involved. He waited, as she thought about what to say to him.

"Baby, something you want to talk about?" he turned her to face him

"Yeah"

"Just for now tell me it's going to be ok, tell me you love me, lie to me if you have to, make love to me like you did when we were first together" she begged.

"Darlin" he groaned as he pulled he to him, knowing he would never lie to her, he had always loved her, yet somewhere along the line they had got lost. Maybe now they could rekindled what they had lost so long ago, mend their hearts and souls. He held her a little before his lips touched her forehead, he traced her face with his fingers as her eyes closed. Her skin so smooth to his touch as he felt the heat radiating from her. He plunged his tongue inside her hot mouth and she gladly answered him with hers, the kiss lingering as their tongues entwined, both breathless but not wanting to break the kiss. Finally he pulled away, as he allowed her to see the desire in his eyes, yet still unsure if she wanted him or had used him for comfort.

"Shyann baby do you still want this?"

"Yes I need you"

He knew he was the only one that could ever satisfy her hunger both sexually and emotionally, they were tied to each other for eternity. Smiling he made exquisite love to her, as they both surrendered to each other, exhausted she drifted off into a peaceful sleep sure she heard him whisper he loved her.

"I love you, Shyann, always have, always will"

Awaking a few hours later, she heard the shower going looking around she grabbed Mark's shirt, just as he came out of the bathroom

"Hi sleepyhead" Mark commented as he came in to the room with a towel around his waist.

"Hi" she said getting turned on by his body, hadn't they spent hours making love earlier and yet her bdy craved his again.

"Baby, I don't want to upset you, but have you decided what you are going to do?"

"Well I guess I can't go back home or to Steve"

Mark was stunned, after his declaration last night, he felt the knife once again turning inside him and she had hold of the damn handle. He moved away from her to get dressed. Shaynn saw the change in him what now had got him so pissed, she was only stating the truth, she had to think what next to do. Mark didn't want her, he had thrown her love away for another woman, she had asked him to lie earlier and he had. Now it was back to reality, she had to stay strong she had Marcus and a little one on the way. Life was going to be tough, but she could do it.

"If you're hungry we can get something to eat then I will drop you back home"

"Ok"

"Fine, do you want coffee?"

"Mark, what's wrong?"

"Not a fucking thing darling, I will drop you off at home then we can move on with our lives"

Shyann silently got ready, not in the mood for his attitude, they finally left not speaking to each other the whole way to her home. Dropping her off he left her without a second glance at his wits end he called Glenn.

"I need to talk mate"

"Shyann?" was all Glenn needed to say before Mark spilled out everything, hoping Glenn would help.

"So you're asking for advice?"

"I value any input your can offer Glenn"

"She is vulnerable at the moment, she thought she had everything with Steve that she wanted. Now she's back at square one, expect there is Marcus to worry about and the little one. Mark she's scared shitless"

"I have tried Glenn, be there when she needs me, just when we get on the right track and I think yes this is it we can make a go of it, she then reminds me of her marriage her love for Steve"

"And why do you think that is?"

"I wish the hell I knew Glenn I really do"

"You do, that's the reason you are upset" He knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"Mark, she wants you to think that she found everything you couldn't give her in Steve, she wants you jealous that she was able to love someone as deeply as she once loved you, she wants you to see what you threw away all those years ago. She has also just found out her husband has lied to her about his cheating and not being able to have children, she is so confused at the moment"

"Ok, so how the hell do I make her understand that this time is real, this time I want her back. I want her as my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and most importantly my wife, because I can't fucking live without her"

"Give her time, show her you can enjoy dating, with her without ending up having sex." Now that wasn't something Mark would have thought about Sex and Shyann went hand in hand it always had done.

"So wise one how the hell do I do this?"

"Give her time, I will keep an eye on her for you"

"Ok, hell you know what they say Glenn, out of sight out of mind"

"Yeah Mark but they also say absence makes the heart grow fonder"

"You sloppy git, I hope you are right Glenn I really do. I'm going to take Vince's offer up of the four day tour then when I get back, well here's hoping eh" Thanking him he hung up, making a quick call to Vince he headed back to pack. Praying Glenn was right.

Four days it had taken Shaynn to remove Steve's gear from the house, and file for divorce. Marcus had handled it all well and even promised to keep in touch with his step dad. It had sorted itself out better than she had hoped, all she had to do now was talk to Mark. He had been on her mind so much, she had never told him honestly how she felt about him, yeah she had let him make love to her, yet never had she really told him she loved him, well certainly not this last few weeks and he deserved to know. She was through hurting him, calling Glenn she found out he was was away until that evening. Oh well gave her time to get her shit together, she had spoken to Vince who had given her a month off to get her life back on track, fully understanding, yet annoyed it had been his daughter that had caused her so much upset. Shaynn knew deep down it wasn't all Steph's fault, the minute Mark had come back in her life, Steve was already on the way out, neither really knew it but had now come to terms and could actually have a conversation without any hate, or blame.

Picking Marcus up from school she drove home surprised to see Mark sat on her porch, he wasn't meant to be home till much later. Climbing out of the car she watched their son run into his dad's arms

"Dad, I missed you, how long you around for? Can we play basketball" Mark laughed happy to see his family.

"Hey son ive only been gone four days. And yes we can play tomorrow ok. I need to talk to your mum . You got any homework go do it" hugging him again he watched him walk into the house, god he loved that kid, turning he watched Shyann walk up the steps

"Hi darlin you look beautiful"

"Err thanks Mark, its good to see you, do you want to come in?"

"nah darlin I need to head home, unpack, listen sweetheart do you fancy going out for a bite to eat tomorrow night" Shyann looked up at him shocked, he looked so nervous standing there, which was so out of character for him

"Mark Calaway are you asking me out on a date?"

"Guess I could be darlin what do you say?" yes yes yes she wanted to scream.

"Well, I guess yes, that would be nice, oh god I can't I have Marcus"

"What if I said I had someone to look after him, would you?"

"Yes" thank god he thought, may be just maybe Glenn was right on this, he smiled at her

"Ok, darlin. Glenn will keep an eye on Marcus and we can go out, I will pick you up around 7-00 take you to Oilver's"

"Wow Mark that's just opened its one of the best places around here. I would love to"

"Well I will let you go, tell Marcus bye" leaning over he kissed her softly on the cheek, waving as he headed to his truck

Touching her fingers to her face, she was shocked at his behaviour, this wasn't the Mark she had got use to, this was the Mark from years ago, the one who still held her heart in the palm of his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Glenn arrived an hour before Mark was due to pick her up, finishing getting dressed she checked herself in the mirror, well she would have to do, still not confident in her looks. Her hair was swept off her face with jewelled combs, her short black dress was elegant with her black heels, and shawl to match. Grabbing her purse she headed downstairs hearing a wolf whistle, or two.

"Mum wow you look fantastic dad is so going to flip" She smiled at her son, bless him he was so bias.

"I gotta agree with him honey you look fantastic Mark will be…. Well that's him now, " Marcus opened the door, wow he was stunning in a black tailor made suite that hugged every curve of his body, with a deep red shirt and tie. Both never realised they were holding their breaths when they say each other, finally taking in some much needed air

"You look stunning darlin"

"You look good yourself Mark"

Saying their goodbyes they left knowing that they had the whole night to enjoy.

Mark opened the door for her, helped her get seated as he reached around to fasten her seatbelt. Happy to notice she was no longer wearing her wedding ring. His cologne hit her nose he smelled wonderful, as he lifted his chin he accidently brushed her bare shoulder, sending shivers down her body, effecting him the same way. Seeing her dressed like this had caught him off guard, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her in a hot little number like this. He needed to focus on his mission and not his libido, putting the truck into drive they headed off. At a loss of what to say they both sat I silence for awhile. Until Shyann broke it

"So have you been to Oliver's before?"

"No not yet darlin thought it could be a first for both of us"

"I believe the food is good"

"Yes, and it has fireplaces in some rooms and I believe a second floor has live music"

"We don't have a room to ourselves do we?"

"Why, darlin would that bother you?"

"Just wondering, and no Mark I have been in more compromising places with you"

Mark had to laugh she was actually nervous about tonight, He had to keep the conversation light and safe, so he engaged in small talk on the way, yet stealing looks at her, he could feel his body aching to be near her, inside her. Again he had to remember he was dating her without sex. Arriving at the restaurant the valet parked the truck, as Mark guided her inside to their table. They had a wonderful unrushed meal, making conversation as both started to relax with each other, as dessert was served Mark asked if she fancied checking out the second floor. She nodded as they made their way up there, his hand on her bare back, as he guided her to a table in the corner, he ordered coffee for them as they listened to the music.

"Want to dance?" Mark whispered in her ear

"Did I hear right, did you ask me to dance"

"Yeah I did"

"But you don't like dancing"

"You do and this is your night"

"I appreciate it, but I will be happy just listening"

"Come on, lets give it a go" putting his hand out he lead her to the dance floor. Pulling her into his arms, he swayed with the music, fuck big mistake his body clearly thought about something entirely different. Resting her head on his shoulder, it felt so good to be held by him, even if it was only dancing, Her body came alive as he rested his hands on her bare back. Her eyes closing as she enjoyed the moment, her breathing becoming harsh, as he felt her hot breath on his ear, he knew they were playing a dangerous game. Shyann could feel Mark's reaction to their closeness, it would be difficult for him to leave the dance floor, without people noticing. The song ended and she took his hand leading the way back to their table.

"Thank you for the dance"

"You're welcome" he said hoarsely

"and dinner"

"I am enjoying the company"

"Oh weren't there any other willing females"

"Ouch I felt that knife"

"Sorry I was only joking"

"Jealous"

"Are you trying to get me jealous so I will let you seduce me?"

"Darlin I don't need to make you jealous to seduce you"

"Pretty sure of yourself"

"I have always been your weakness" Mark said thinking this was not the direction he wanted this to be going, he was trying to be a damn gentleman in every sense of the word. Shyann was making it hard for him to maintain his thoughts not to go south and sexual

"Well on that note I think it's time to call it a night"

"It's your night to do what you want darlin" He said as he got up and wrapped her shawl around her, he couldn't resist her as he lightly kissed her neck, fuelling the fire already burning.

"Anything I want?" she raised her eyebrows

"Anything within reason£ He whispered in her ear, slowly losing the battle, as he ushered her out of the room to the lift. As they waited for it, Shyann, moved in front of him and back into him. He let out a low groan, she was pushing his buttons and she knew this as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. The lift opened, they were the only ones to enter, pulling on his hand the doors closed before anyone else could get in. Mark went to push the button, but she beat him to it. pushing the stop button

"Shyann you can't do that"

"Shh don't tell anyone I did it" she smirked

"They will think there is something wrong with the lift"

"And?" she pushed her body into his backing him against the wall, reaching around her he started the lift, jolting it she lost her balance and landed against the other side.

"It isn't fair to keep others waiting"

"You are no fun. There was a time you wouldn't hesitate to take what I am offering" she pouted.

"People change darlin" he said doing his upmost best to keep himself under control.

Getting in the car, Mark ensured he didn't touch her, too much as he put her seatbelt on, fastening his he headed home.

"You didn't answer my question" she pushed him.

"That's because you know the damn answer" he replied not looking at her.

"If I knew the damn answer Mark, I wouldn't have asked the question"

"There was never a time I didn't want you sexually, but I don't think it would be good for either of us right now"

"What happened to the lets fuck and sod the consequences"

"Because with you, it's not fucking and it's not just sex there are too many emotions between us"

"Are you saying you feel more for me than a romp in the sack"

Fuck he wasn't ready to have this conversation with her right now, but hell she wasn't going to drop it.

"Let's just say there is a time and place for everything and tonight is not that night" He replied hoping and praying she would drop it.

So something was bother the cool, controlled Mark Calaway, she ached to hound him until he came clean, but she didn't know if she was ready, for his truth tonight. It had been a wonderful evening and she wasn't going to spoil it, leaning back she dozed off .

"Hey, sweetheart" Mark whispered as he nudged her

"Where are we?"

"Home baby girl"

"God I am so sorry I fell asleep"

"No worries baby, I enjoyed it all tonight" he unbuckled her seatbelt helping her out of the car.

Drawing her close to him she lifted her chin to look into her eyes, bending his head he kissed her. His lips smooth on hers, a lovers kiss to end a wonderful night. Yet it had ended too soon for her, still feeling his lips on hers after he had broken away. Arm in arm he walked her to her door, stealing another kiss he ensured she got in

"Night Shyann"

"Night Mark" closing the door she smiled, yes tonight had been wonderful.

It was a few weeks later, Shyann was still on a high from their date, Mark had been working away yet had called most nights to see how they all were. Checking Marcus had had his shower and cleaned his teeth, she heard the phone go, picking it up she headed downstairs.

"Hello"

"Hi darlin"

"Hi, how you doing?"

"Doing good baby and you?"

"Good, I have signed the divorce papers today, went through as a rush"

"How do you feel about that?"

"I am handling it better than I expected" she was in fact happy it was all going along smoothly.

"And Marcus how is he?"

"Fine just grabbing a shower, cleaning his teeth then bed"

"And bump?"

"Causing me a few restless nights" she rubbed her belly, as it was now showing her bump, she couldn't wait for Mark to see it.

"Hold on the door has just gone" Walking towards it she didn't bother checking who it was, looking up she saw Mark on his phone and big smile on his face.

"Wh….. what are you doing here?"

"Surprised baby? Glad to see me?"

"Yes to both questions" He bent his head and kissed her softly, it was so good to see him, she had missed him, everything about him. Pulling him inside she locked the door.

"No need to lock up darlin I'm not staying just wanted my fix of you"

"Stay with me tonight" she pleaded

"It's not what you want darlin" how he wished it was

"It may not be what I want it is what I need"

"I know, but until you want me mind body and soul I can't do it"

"That may ever happen again. Lets live for now"

"It's a chance I am willing to take. Good night baby" unlocking the door he headed out.

The words he had said echoed in her head, she couldn't forget, Mind, body and soul, he had all those things from her once and didn't care. Could she risk her heart again with Mark, while the damaged she had caused him had been emotional she bared the scars too.

Mark lay awake, again he had bared his heart to her he wanted her, mind, body and soul again. In those three words she knew he wanted her not just for sex. She had been honest with him when she told him she wasn't sure she could give him that again. It was too dangerous for them all.

Morning came too soon for them both, it seemed neither had slept, when they met the next day, seeing each other they knew they had both been up most of the night.

"Afternoon" Shyann called

"Yeah" yep he hadn't slept at all, she remembered how grouchy he could be without his sleep.

"dad!" Mark's face lit up he maybe shattered but it wouldn't stop him having quality time with his son. They all spent a great afternoon in the garden. Shaynn relaxing as her men played basketball, and they were hers in their own way. It was getting late evening, Mark had put the BBQ away after cleaning up. Marcus was sleeping flat out from all the playing, coming down in a tight top and shorts, Shyann came out onto the decking with a coffee each. Mark looked up as she approached, wow she was stunning, he couldn't believe how much she was showing, he had out that inside her, he was one proud dad. How he wanted to slide his hands across the roundness of her belly, feel her soft skin, no he had to stay on track.

"Here Mark, I got you a coffee"

"Thanks darlin" sitting down on a recliner he took a deep sip

"It's been great today thank you Mark, it has done us good"

"Enjoyed it myself darlin" he put his coffee down as he moved forward on his seat.

"Stay with me tonight" she said as she took his hands in hers

"Shaynn I can't, not until we talk darlin"

"Ok let's talk"

"Not tonight, I'm shattered, Tomorrow we will I promise"

"Why not tonight, you have been playing games for weeks" fuck this she was getting pissed off with this new Mark.

"Shyann, please don't push me tonight, I can promise I am not playing games"

"Fuck this Mark, just say what you have to say, doesn't matter if it is tonight, tomorrow or next week"

"It does make a difference, what I want to talk about is too important."

"Fine!. It doesn't have anything to do with you staying with me tonight"

"Fucking hell Shyann it has everything to do with it" he turned and headed out, shutting the door behind him

She was beyond pissed, she was fuming, aggravated and felt like she had been dismissed like a damn child. Talk all he wanted to do was fucking talk, yeah all he wanted to do was ease his guilt and for her to forgive him, she had finally worked it out he wanted her to forgive him for the past, well he could just fuck off she wasn't going to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark arrived early at Shyann's he knew he had to tell her it was either talk or walk, if she didn't want to be with him, he would have to move on and put the past behind him for good. Opening the door to him she saw the hurt look in his eyes, from what she had thrown at him yesterday. Could she risk her heart being ripped out by him again.

"Come in, I've got breakfast on"

"Thanks" he followed her into the kitchen Marcus was out in the back throwing hoops.

Shyann was at the sink filling the kettle as she watched Marcus from the window, Mark strolled up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear

"So what you cooking me for breakfast ,woman?"

" Your usual"

"mmmm, thank you" he replied kissing her neck sending chills up her body

"Why don't you set the table, while I finish up" her body was on fire for him.

"Trying to get me away from you?" he asked

"Yes so I can finish breakfast, I bet your starving"

"Starving yes, but not for food" he replied pulling her closer, and nipping her earlobe, twisting out of his arms she escaped him to set breakfast out as Mark sorted the cutlery.

"I love your breakfasts always have"

"Thanks"

"We need to talk Shyann"

"No, we don't"

"Come on darlin, who are you trying to convince me or you"

"I don't want to talk about the past"

"It has to be resolved so we can move forward"

Finishing his breakfast she cleaned up, once she passed him another coffee, he pulled her on to his lap, taking her face in his hands he kissed her. Tenderly he probed her mouth with his tongue, until she broke away catching her breath. No matter what she did she could not deny he turned her on.

"Shyann" hs started to speak as he laid her head on his shoulder, feeling her body stiffen yet she remained silent.

"I want you to really listen to what I am about to say" he waited for an outburst yet was only met with silence.

"I want to be a hands on dad with Marcus, and little one" he spoke softly

"What are you saying?" she asked lifting her head up to just look at him.

"Another chance"

"You want another chance why?" he could tell she was on the edge of hysteria, he had shocked her with his request.

"We share something special darlin, that I have never found in another woman not even Jodie" he said, yet no mention of love,

"Yeah all we share is a very healthy sexual appetite and two kids" she spat out trying to get out of his arms.

"That isn't all and you damn well know it, we have enjoyed the last few weeks together, What about when you asked me to lie to you, but I couldn't ever lie about loving you"

Climbing off his lap she went to check on Marcus, rubbing her belly as she did

"I didn't know Mark how powerful desire was until you touched me, how much I could love until I loved you. And I certainly didn't know how much I could hurt when you cheated on me" turning to face him

"I won't be that stupid again Mark I can't there is too much at risk"

"So you are going to allow yourself to die inside, because you wont take the chance and open your heart?" he stood up, frustrated and angry running his fingers through his hair.

"I was doing well until you showed up in my life again"

"Were you really darlin? Or did you make do with Steve"

"I loved him in my own way, but after you, I vowed I would never love a man more than he loved me"

"So that's why you had no problem fucking me while you were married?"

"Sex is sex with you Mark don't make it out to be anything more than it is."

"So you are telling me the only thing we can have between us is sex"

"Sex is without emotions Mark"

"I see I trained you well baby girl"

"You were always the master of my body and I was your slave" she whispered as she headed for the door, hoping he would calm down. Mark couldn't believe what she had said, as she went to get Marcus sorted for his friends. Did she just want to be his whore? Hell if that was all she could give him, he would enjoy her body without the relationship,

Saying bye to Marcus, she watched him climb into Josh's car, glad he was staying the night, shouting to have a great time and thanking Josh's mum for taking him.. Going back into the house she shut the door. Wondering if Mark had been telling the truth when he said he loved her, no she could not open herself to go down that path it would end in disaster. She could be happy with him as her fuck buddy, this way she could enjoy his sexual appetite, without her emotions getting involved. Worked for her and she knew it would damn well work for him, walking back into the kitchen she fixed herself a drink, not knowing where he had disappeared too, bet he had done a runner.

Mark found her in the kitchen ten minutes later after going for a walk to calm his anger down, she had changed her clothes, now wearing a sleeves tank top and shorts, he knew nothing was underneath. He could feel himself getting hard and knew that was her intention, after all they were on their own now. Clearing his throat, she turned to face him

"I am no longer interested in talking if that is what you had in mind" she commented before turning her back once again on him. She felt him before he circled her waist with his arms, his breath hot on her neck.

"Talking to you is useless at the moment" he replied as his hands and lips attacked her body.

"Mark" she moaned softly

"Isn't this what you crave?" he already knew the answer to his question

"You know damn well it is"

His hand took her drink from her as he put her arms around his neck, and pulled her against him. Giving him full access to her breasts, he could feel their fullness as she shoved her chest into his hands, he knew they wr at the point of no return. A groan escaped her as he played with each nipple, pulling and pinching, knowing how sensitive they were due to her pregnancy., yet he gave her both pleasure and pain.

"Fuck"

"Not right now darlin, but I promise you soon" He teased rubbing his cock up and down her ass, pulling her top off he turned her to face him.

"Keep your arms up above your head" he demanded

Bending his head he pulled her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, pulling it between his teeth and finally he bite down hard. Her moans of more fuelled his fire as he sucked the whole breast. After he had done one he moved to the other as she thrashed her head back and forth.

"Please Mark"

"Oh I will darlin and so much more" his hand went into her shorts, he could feel her heat generating from her before he even entered her with his fingers. He smiled knowing damn well it was all down to him making her hot and slick. Moving his lips back up to her shoulder, his fingers unfolded her lips, she was so wet for him, ready for him to do anything he wanted to her. She was one bitch in heat, pushing his finger inside her, she immediately clenched around it.

"I make you so hot and wet don't I darlin?" he spoke into her ear as he moved his finger in and out of her wetness.

"Yes"

"Want more baby girl?"

"Fuck Mark yes!" she almost screamed when he inserted a second finger.

Didn't I tell you it wasn't ladylike to use fuck, but hell you ain't no fucking lady now are you?"

"No" her mind was in a fog, he made her want like no man could ever do and she hated him for it.

Mark felt her rapid pulse under his lips, he was loving making her come apart in his arms, adding a third finger he plunged all three deep inside her. Continuing to finger fuck her he moved his thumb across her clit, she whimpered as she stroked her, feeling her body tighten, as his actions became bolder. His fingers pumping inside her harder, faster as his thumb brutalized her clit, she was on the brink of exploding,

"Tell me what you want sweetheart?" He whispered

"To feel you inside me" she replied without hesitation, picking her up he ran up the stairs taking two at a time to her bedroom. Before the mood was broken he quickly removed her shorts and his clothes both lying on the bed naked. Yes finally she was going to be filled with his thick cock, yet instead felt the texture of his tongue, Her hips shot upward as his tongue made contact with her sensitive clit, and swollen lips. Resting his hand under her ass he continued to feast on her, as she cried out his name, she felt herself exploding whilst she enjoyed the waves of her pleasure, he filled her with his cock. Fuck she was so wet and hot, still shaking from her orgasm she welcomed him home.

He put her arms above her head as he entered, her eyes still closed in ecstasy.

"Open your eyes look at me" he wanted her to see him the man who had created the bliss she had felt moments ago, and to have it burned into her memory, unable to hold back any longer he roared his release. Exhausted the lay side-by –side, trying to catch their breath, even is she wanted to move she couldn't she turned to lie in his arms, as he placed her hand on his softening cock. He felt himself respond instantly to her hand as she lightly stroked him.

"ummmm" he almost purred, he had taught her well on the art of pleasing a man, well him especially, pulling her on top of him he forced her to straddle him. Raising herself up she could feel his hardness touching her backside, it was now her turn to please him. Bending her head, she ran her tongue along his lips, tasting herself on them he smiled as he let her play with his closed lips, as she tried to open them with her tongue.

"What's with the closed lips Mark?" Oh how he was going to love this

"Rule 1 darlin, kissing displays intimacy, and didn't we agree upon sex without emotion"

"Mark, come on its different between us"

"Is it? I hoped and thought it could be, yet you made it clear all you want from me is sex"

"You fucking asshole" she had had enough of this shit, and started to get up.

"haven't called me that in awhile" his hands going out to stop her

"Let go of me you bastard we're finished" she tried to jerk away

"darlin we will never be finished, we will always be connected with the children" pulling her back down with him he held her tight caressing her backside with his fingers. Cupping her ass he raised her up and positioned her within inches of his cock.

"Ride me darlin" he said huskily as he looked into his emerald eyes they turned deep forest green, she couldn't nor resists his sexuality, she pushed up on the her knees moving back, she slammed down onto his cock, tightening around him sending shivers through his body, Her hair spilled around her shoulders to rest on her breasts, as she rode him to oblivion, His face was aglow in utter bliss, as she manipulated her body around him, causing one sensation after another. He was hard throbbing and fulfilled her like no other man could ever do. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts throwing her head back as she enjoyed his touch, feeling him knead. Pull and pinch them , ass he became wetter, she increased her tempo taking him deeper inside her, He knew she was getting sloe to another orgasm. In one swift movement, keeping himself inside her, he flipped her over in a kneeling position from behind he clutched her hips as he drove hard and fast, deeper still, until they both screamed in pure ecstasy, collapsing on the bed they caught their breath.

Shyann woke up to cool air on her body making her shiver she turned to find herself alone in the bed, Mark had already left seeing a note lying on her pillow beside her.

Thanks darlin it was awesome, but then we never had issues when it came to sex. I look forward to using your body again.

Your performance wa great, I left you to sleep so I could catch my plane, I will see you when my schedule permits me to

Mark

Crumbling up the paper in her hand she sank to her knees and cried, What had she done?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you to all that have followed this story and the others, this one will be coming to an end then I will be finishing off the rest, as I will be offline from October for awhile so will make sure all stories are finished before I go, thank you again for all your support xx**

The question echoed in her head all day she had thrown away an opportunity that would most likely haunt her for the rest of her life. If she had given him a second chance it would have been a second chance for her also, She needed to know what had driven him away the first time deep down she still blamed herself for his infidelity. Hadn't it been said Keep you man satisfied and he won't stray or something like that. What was done was done and only some miracle now could change it. She would once more endure the hurt of loving Mark since she didn't see it changing in any way.

Picking up the phone she called her friend Glenn he had helped so much just lately listening to her fears.

"Hi sweetheart to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mark"

"Ok honey what do you need to know?"

"I don't know any more Glenn I really don't"

"First off Shyann I know Mark hurt you badly, and I am not here to take sides, yet I will listen fairly you both need to know the facts.. I told him the same a few weeks ago"

"Facts ,whose facts mine or Mark's?"

"No sweetheart it is what I have seen with my own eyes"

"I don't see what you can tell me to change my mind about him"

"When he found out Jodie had deceived him. he wanted a divorce, she was happy to give him one if he gave her everything, Their house, money his career and leave the state"

"so"

"Honey he was broken, nothing to his name except his clothes on his back"

"Hell he wouldn't talk to me for two months in was in a dark place, we were all worried about him, Mark has always been resilient but he didn't give a fuck at that point in his life, all he wanted to do was find you, yet I did the biggest mistake and told him not to. He wanted you to know how much he fucked up, how sorry he was for everything how much he missed you and loved you"

"Yeah right so the guilt kicked in so fucking what"

"Yes it was, but if he had found you how he was, it would have not done either of you any good, so he concentrated on other things to help him cope, After six months he was taken on by Vince he had changed he was more like his character, colder, harder and meaner, I didn't like what he did to protect himself, but I was there for him no matter what, He took a dangerous road honey"

"So we all have our cross to bear I had his damn kid to bring up too Glenn I have more reason to be hurt"

"Have you though? Mark missed out on watching his son grow up, yet you got to see that. Fate has brought you two back together twice now, doesn't that tell you something?"

"I agree the last thing I expected was Mark back in my life, yet he treated me like a whore because I was married to someone he hated , I had a son he didn't know about"

"I can't explain his treatment of you except he was hurting, protecting himself because he truly loves you, He knew that the minute he divorced Jodie"

"Yeah too little too late, he wouldn't speak to me ,don't you think that ripped me apart?"

"Maybe he thought what he wanted to say to you, you wouldn't listen anyway"

"well he could have fucking made an effort"

"Honey what do you think he has been trying to do ever since"

"it's too late for forgiveness"

"Honey, do you even care about him, other than satisfying your sexual appetite? " she was shocked that Glenn had voiced that aloud, for the first time she really started to get her thoughts together,

"Silence speaks volumes Shyann"

"I gave my mind, body and soul to him Glenn what did I get in return, Betrayal"

"Honey that was then this is now" he had to push, hearing her voice break knowing she was crying, yet he wanted her to admit the truth to herself that she still loved Mark, it was what he had Mark do a few weeks ago. It was so plain to others how deep their love was,

"It doesn't matter anymore how we feel about each other we can't change what has happened"

"No honey but you can see what happens in the future"

"I'm sorry Glenn I can't take the risk" she hung up sobbing, Glenn knew she was scared to admit she loved him again or still .he could do no more foe ether of them and he would now stay out of it, Hoping that in time they would drop all the pride and find each other.

Months passed, as she bloomed, Glenn had visited a few times, yet Mark couldn't it was over for them both, he would be there for his children, but knew that Shyann was no longer his to love, fuck it hurt, but he had to move on. He was grateful he received updates from Glenn yet ignored him when he suggested he went to see her, hating to see them both suffering when they could be together,

Glenn dropped in on the off chance to see how Shyann and Marcus were, knocking it was early afternoon so he knew they would be in, seeing her smile through the window he waited for her to answer the door,

"Hi honey"

"Glenn it's so good to see you" throwing her arms around him they had become close over the months, He was more like a big brother to her and a mother hen over the little one. She had three more months to go, yet felt fat and ugly.

"How you doing honey"

"Not good I feel my life is limbo at the moment. I don't like my children being raised without a dad"

"Honey you know Mark offered and he would still now all you have to do is ask"

"I know"

"Well honey don't wait too long to ask him if you do someone else will pick him up"

"But i…"

"Shyann that man has waited for you to call him tell him you love him, want him, yet nothing, you need to stop being selfish thinking of the past, let it go, think of the children"

"I can't live in fear he is going to cheat on me again"

"Sweetheart he learnt a hard lesson belive me"

"maybe but…"

"Forget about the cheating how do you feel when you are around him now?"

"Fuck Glenn when he walks into the room everyone and everything just fades away, my heart takes on a life of its own beating uncontrollably my blood races, I ache so much for him"

"Sounds like love to be "

"Yeah well Mark has always made me feel that way doesn't change to the past"

"No it doesn't, so swallow your pride if not for yourself for the children and tell him how he makes you feel and your fears"

"Ok, can you look after Marcus for me?"

"Does that mean what I think it means"

"Yes I will go to him"

Locating her keys and a holdall she knew from Glenn that the tour was in the next town so it would be a few hours drive yet he was worth it. Hoping that tonight she would be back where she belonged in his arms. Arriving at the hotel Glenn had given directions for she located Marks room easily, having got through security with the old pass. Her hands felt wet and clammy, she was so nervous what if he didn't want to see her again, putting her hand to her hair she attempted to straighten it, stop fucking around she told herself, just knock. Her fist hit the door and she waited for an answer.

Shyann went as white as a ghost, when the door opened. she felt like she was going to be sick

"Is this Mark's room?"

"Sure honey, but we don't like fans up here, he's at the gym across the street" the blonde replied

Shyann was speechless hadn't it only been a few months and he had already moved on. Another woman. Already to warm his bed.

"Can I give him a message when he gets back?"

"No, no I will catch up with him " she turned away heartbroken that she had lost him getting in the car she called Glenn.

"hi honey how did it go?"

"I'm heading back home he wasn't there" Glenn was shocked he had only left Mark four hours ago. Something had happened.

Mark entered his room, shattered his work out still couldn't erase the thoughts of Shyann from his mind. He brought in food from the restaurant downstairs too damn tired to do much else, Seeing Nat lying on the sofa watching the Simpsons on TV, his niece was such a big kid at times but he loved her. She had come on tour with him for awhile to help him stay on track, his brother had been worried sick about his state of mind, To be honest Nat had been a godsend the last few weeks and he was going to miss her so damn much went she left in two days.

"Hi honey got your dinner here" uncurling her long legs from the sofa she walked over helping his sort out things so they could eat.

"So what you been up to whilst I worked at the gym?"

"Not much, oh I thought security had banned all fans from the floor"

"Yeah they have why?"

"Oh no reason one of them knocked on the door awhile back asking for you, looked pregnant to me" his stomach churned could it have been Shyann, god no, if Nat had answered the door, she would have thought fuck , Grabbing the phone he called the one person who would know

"Glenn"

"Hi Mate what's up?"

"Glenn did Shyann come to the hotel"

"Yea said you weren't there why?"

"Fuck, shit what a fucking mess" Nat had cottoned on that the woman was Shyann the one her Uncle loved, and she had answered the damn door.

"Uncle I'm so sorry" Mark waved his niece away as Glenn heard her in the background

"She answered the door didn't she Mark?"

"Yes"

"Fuck"

"Yes Glenn fuck, when she gets home I need to speak to her set the record straight"

"Mark, she's going to be shattered and upset maybe tonight wouldn't be the best time to call her"

"Great she won't listen to me anyway, she will think I have found someone else,. Please Glenn try talk to her for me" hanging up he sank to the sofa head in his hands

Shyann arrived home an hour later, hurt and confused, She should never have listened to Glenn from now on it was just her and the children no men allowed, Slowly dragging her aching body towards the house the door opened, Glenn came down the steps to help her in. She looked so small and lost, guiding her to the sofa he made her an iced tea, glad that Marcus had chosen to stay for the night as Josh's

"How you feeling honey, do you want something to eat?"

"Shattered and No"

"Mark just called"

"What the fuck did he want?"

"He just found out you went to the hotel and he didn't see you"

"No he was preoccupied with other things"

"He was at the gym"

"Yeah and he had a blonde answering his door" she started to cry,

"Shyann what did you expect?"

"I expected that he would not have hooked up with someone do fast, I expected that we could talk and maybe he could be a dad to his children that we could be a fam…. You know what it doesn't matter"

"It does though, you told him you wanted no part of him except for sex. He's man, honey a wrestler who has women hanging all over him. Do you think he would continue waiting till you forgave him?" Glenn knew he was twisting the truth and could so easily put her out of her misery but no she had to face the truth.

"I don't know Glenn all I know is my whole world ended when she answered the door"

"Do you still want him?"

"Yes, but it is no longer important"

Mark had a restless night, he wanted Shyann yet after talking to Glenn he knew the chance he had was now gone. Nat had gone home promising to join him later for company, and of course to see her new boyfriend Glenn. He had had enough sod this he was going to get his woman back, the mother of his children. He loved her, no more pussyfooting around she was his mind body and soul like he was hers, Grabbing his gear he hit the gas heading for the highway to hers,

Shyann was sitting on the porch when Mark pulled up, seeing him climb out of his truck she didn't think twice, walking up to him she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him,, as he brought her body close to his, wrapping his hands in her long silky hair he deepened the kiss. Pulling away to catch her breath she raised her hand and slapped him hard, Mark reeled back in shock.

"You could have told me you were coming"

"Why so you could lock yourself in the house and refuse me?"

"No Mark it's called courtesy something you don't have"

" Like you did me"

"I don't need this shit Mark, go play with your bimbo "

"First thing, that so called bimbo is my niece Nat, Glenn's girlfriend. Second I want to spend my time with the mother of my children " he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was so confused about her feelings when it came to mark. She always felt safe in his arms why did fate keep making it so hard for them to be happy?, She broke the kiss, and looked at him, Mark knew she was searching his eyes for something,

"baby girl I have loved you so much for years, " Tears started to run down her cheeks, see, opening his wallet she saw a photo taken of them when they first started going out. It broke her heart that he still had it, there was Marcus too in there and a space

"That space darlin is for our new addition, you have never been far from my thoughts ever, I am hoping baby this is the start of a second chance for both of us" he said quietly she could almost hear the pleading in his voice.

"You're not playing fair" she said looking into his eyes a feeling came over her that she hadn't felt in years, He awakened a part of her that she thought had gone away the feeling of falling deeply in love again.

"Trust me baby girl" he said as he moved them inside taking her hand he led her upstairs into her bedroom.

"Come here darlin" pulling her close to his body she melted into him, as his arms went around her curvy hips, their bodies moving as if listening to music. All they could hear was their hearts burning with desire for each other, The body language said so much , he bent down and kissed her on the neck, nibbling her and rubbing his tongue along it., as she ran her hands through his long hair his head moving kiss the hollow of her neck. His breath was hot, sending shivers down her spine, He stepped back looking deep into her eyes, he took her by her hips and stared to run his hands up under her jumper.

"Mark no" she slowly backed away from him

" Baby what's wrong" he asked confused

"I don't want you to see me naked not now"

"darlin don't be ashamed of your body with me that's my child you are carrying" Mark pulled her back into his arms, running his hand under her jumper, lifting it off and dropping it to the floor, reaching behind her he undid her bra, slipping the straps off her smooth shoulders, Shyann ran her hands down the middle of his chest almost ripping hi shirt off as she let it fall to the floor. Running her tongue down his chest she made rings around hid navel as he moaned loudly loving having her taste him. Pulling her into his arms he moved them to the bed, pushing her gently on to it he looked down at her body, loving the fact it was his seed growing inside her .Smoothing his hand across her belly he was in awe of her fullness, she looked so sexy,

His emotions were running high as he wanted to show her all of his love, as she wanted to show him she had forgiven him, the desire they both had to fill each other's need and come together as one. Desperately needing her he began by taking her leg putting it over his shoulder and kissing the inside of her slim thighs, moving his hand up her leg and rubbing her clit, as his tongue explored, dipping deep inside her and tasting her wetness, she began to moan with pleasure, he put her leg down moving up her body teasing her lips so they would open.

"Mark make love to me" she begged

Sliding his massive cock inside her they became one, they felt the passion and pleasure embracing each feeling inside consuming their minds hearts and souls, He took her hands pushed them above her head interlocking them. She warped her legs around his hips holding him in place as he thrust back and forth deeper and deeper inside her. As she felt him grow harder her muscles tightened as she gripped him hard as they both roared their release, After what felt like hours yet only minutes they came down from their high wrapped in each others arms

"I love you Mark Mind, body and Soul"

"I love you to darlin, you the children mind body and soul"

**1 year later**

"Honey, it's good to see you now where is that beautiful god daughter of mine?"

"Glenn I hope you haven't got my precious daughter in your hands I haven't held her for two whole days" Pulling his wife into his arms he kissed her deeply

"Damn baby when you, Marcus and Angel coming on the road I miss you both so much" loving being in her husband's arms she knew how much he missed his family.

"Mark, honey I told you we had to wait for Marcus to finish for summer, now stop that pouting or no love making tonight" Mark snuggled her to him, kissing her neck

"Sorry darlin, how much longer?"

" The bags are in your hotel room, we are official travelling as a family" picking her up he twirled her round, yep he was happy, content and just plain in love with this wonderful women who had turned his world upside down from the minute he met her.

"I love you darlin"

"I love you to baby, Marcus Angel and little one" Mark looked at her shocked hell she had not long since had Angel

"Darlin already another on the way wow baby thank you so much?"

"Mark honey you are the one that keeps me in bed, constantly sated it was bound to happen sooner or later, after all we agreed to a big family"

" Thank you so much darlin I love you" guiding his family back to the hotel he was happy they had taken that chance a love like theirs ran too deep to ignore, she had pulled him from the darkness into the light


End file.
